haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Both Student Council Members
Both Student Council Members is chapter 110 of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter twelve of volume nine. Summary After Kodaka laments while feigning ignorance over Pegasus' discussion about his past with Hayato in the duration of their road trip, the group finally arrive at their destination. Before settling in, both clubs proceed with introducing themselves to one another. After Yozora inquires Sena of how the rooms they will be staying in will be split, Akane suggested to mix both the Neighbor's Club and Student Council in each individual rooms for the sake of familiarizing themselves with one another. With the latter idea being frowned upon by the majority, the group instead decides by playing rock-paper-scissors to determine the splitting of rooms. After playing, Rika negotiates with Karin to trade rooms with her considering her roommates were mostly from the Student Council and Karin's being mostly Neighbor's Club members. As a reply, Karin refused, and after introducing herself to her roommates - Yozora and Kobato - Karin assures Rika to loosen up. Settling in their room, Kodaka forced himself to leave afterward as Pegasus begins to reminisce again about the times he had with Hayato. Bumping into Yozora, Kobato, and Karin as they head into the baths, Yozora teasingly tells Kodaka to join together in a mixed bath followed by Yozora retorting to Kodaka, stating it as a joke. As Yozora and Kobato proceed to the baths, Karin remains, admiring Yozora from her back. As Kodaka takes notice of Karin, the two looked unto one another eye-to-eye. Kodaka then inquires Karin if she needed something from him out of awkwardness and Karin asks Kodaka of the type of person Yozora is. Finding no clear answer, Kodaka asks Karin why she wanted to know the type of person Yozora is and the way she addresses her. Karin states that she is fated with Yozora, adding remarks ranging from admiring her physicality up to her willingness to do sexual acts with Yozora, much to Kodaka's retort. Denying her sexual outlook towards Yozora, Karin repeats her previous question to Kodaka. After Kodaka provides Karin with information on the things Yozora likes and dislikes, Karin thanks Kodaka as she walked to the bathhouse. As a precaution, Kodaka warns Karin to not do anything that would be labeled as a crime while in the baths. While Karin reassures Kodaka stating that they are both women, Kodaka again cautions Karin that what she had in mind is considered criminal. With Karin walking away, in his mind, Kodaka reflects that people have different sides to them and that he had recently become acquainted with Karin. On his way back to his room, Kodaka stumbles on Hinata and Akane who were on their way to the baths. As Kodaka asks about the whereabouts of Rika, the girls inform Kodaka that Rika was not feeling well and decided to go on ahead. After Hinata and Akane were done with their usual bickering, Kodaka asks Hinata about Yozora. Hinata states that their parents were divorced when they were young and were separated as a result. It was then during their high school years when they were able to meet again but ended up avoiding one another. However, Hinata adds that she will take the opportunity of their trip to finally establish a bond with Yozora. After Hinata dashes to the bathhouse knowing Yozora is there, Kodaka asks Akane if her intention of mixing up both clubs when assigning rooms was intended for Hinata's sake. Akane confirms Kodaka's speculation hoping Hinata would wind up with Yozora and while it had not happened, added that it is good for her to be friends with her underclassmen. But Akane lonesomely states that there will come a time where she can't be by Hinata's side. Afterwards, Akane continues her way to the bathhouse. Back in his room, Kodaka found Pegasus asleep and decides to go on ahead to take a bath. In the midst of changing, Pegasus wakes up and the two proceed to take a bath together. After taking a bath, Kodaka visits a ping-pong room, finding matches between Sena versus Maria and Aoi versus Yukimura. After declining Sena's offer to play against her, Kodaka decides to spectate over their matches. In the match between Yukimura and Aoi, Kodaka feels disturbed by Yukimura's exposed front, prompting Kodaka to leave as a result. Gallery Chapter 12 Aoi and Yukimura playing Ping Pong.png|Yukimura versus Aoi in their ping-pong match.